Girl meets adventures in babysitting
by ben28
Summary: So here's the deal. There's this girl, and she kinda looks like me. I don't really know how to explain but we do. Although before I could figure out how. We sorta had a switch in phones and now we're both being mistaken for the other and now we're in deep trouble. Nothing else could make this crazier, right?


**Hello everyone my name is ben28, and I am here to bring you my first crossover! Now obviously you know what I'm crossing over between because of the name. But how I'm doing it is a little different. You see, what I did was post a prequel one-shot about this story, on both the girl meets world and adventures in babysitting 2016 story... page-things I, don't know the correct term. 'Ahem' anyways if you've read both of them, you can kinda see where this story is going. If not I put most of them in this chapter to set up this story but not everything will be in it but you don't have to find and read the prequels if you don't want. With that said Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An unknown past...

No one's POV. Sixteen years ago.

 _"are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"I have to, it's the only way to keep them safe."_

 _"Well then, I won't stop you. I'll make sure their safe."_

 _"Thank you, I promise I'll find them again, one day."..._

* * *

Now... current day New York City.

Maya Hart POV 7:30 AM...

So... this is what it feels like to have a mission. A goal in life that when you achieve it, it's life changing. That's what's going through my mind right now. The chance to reach an impossible goal. And it's right at my finger tips. All I have to do is reach out and-

"So Maya" Topanga interrupted my train of thought. "You ready for today? I know you've been looking forward to it."

"Um yeah, absolutely just, doesn't feel real you know?" I told her

"I understand, discovering who YOU are is one thing. But discovering who your PARENTS are, that's gotta be a whole other experience."

"I know, I just don't know what I'm gonna find." I told her shyly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there so if you any help, let me know. There's also interns there that can help as well so if I'm not available don't hesitate to ask one of them."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you Maya?" Riley asked jumping into the conversation.

"I'm sure Riles, this is something I need to do on my own. Besides, I know what I'm looking for."

"Which is?" She asked

"Answers.."

* * *

 _3 weeks ago..._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I'm sorry sweetie. I wanted to tell you sooner but-"_

 _"No... it's okay... I understand."_

 _"Are you gonna be okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I just want to know one thing."_

 _"Sure baby anything..."_

* * *

 _"_ Maya?" Riley said as she woke me from my day-dream. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just..." I failed to get the right words out. "...just dealing with something personal for me."

"Peaches you know you can talk to me about your personal problems it's pretty much what we talk about 40% of the time."

"What's the other 60%?" I ask curiously.

"Oh you know, me, boys, me and boys and also sometimes about Farkle."

"Well it's not something we just, talk about wily-nilly like we usually do. It's something a little more serious."

"Well whatever it is, you don't have to worry about it alone."

"Thanks but, it's not something you worry about."

"Then what is it?" Riley asked, seeming concerned

"What's the best way to put this... earlier, my mom told me something. Something about... me. Something that she hasn't had the courage to tell me sooner..."

"What is it Maya?"

"She told me..." I paused to take a deep breath. Am I really gonna tell her? I still don't think it's real. Well, here goes nothing... "she told me, that I'm... adopted." I finally get out.

Riley looked at me with a puzzled look. "You are?" Was all she could say.

"Apparently" I started. "When I was a month old, I was found at the doorstep of a orphanage. They took me in, tried to find my parents. Well... real parents I guess, but they didn't. Two months past and by then I was put up for adoption. A week later, Kermit and my mom showed up. They found me and... you can guess what happened next."

"So..." Riley spoke up "Why did your mom decide to tell you now?"

I looked down for a moment before speaking again. "They were planing on telling me around the time Auggie was born, they thought that by then I was old enough to know the truth. But then Kermit left and because I was so devastated by him leaving, mom didn't have the heart to tell me that he wasn't even my real father. She just knew I needed someone to make sure I'm okay. So she kept her mouth shut and just focused on taking care of me. As time went by she knew our lives weren't the best since I was without a father and she was left heartbroken. She thought that if she were to tell me now it would just add on to the problems we already had. So she decided to not tell me at all. But then a week ago, Shawn found my adoption paperwork hidden in some old boxes. Then after apparently several long talks my mom finally agreed to tell me the truth."

"And, how do you feel about this?" Riley asked

"I honestly don't know" I said after hesitating "on one hand it's relieving to know that she's not hiding anything from me anymore. But on the other hand... I just can't help but wonder if it would've been best to keep it from me."

"Maya even if she never told you you'd still probably would've found out eventually."

"I know, I just..." I failed to get the words out.

"Look Maya. I know you think that this could change everything. But honestly, it doesn't matter if you're adopted or not. I still love you Maya, and I always will. And I'm sure that everyone else won't think of you differently either."

"Thanks" I said as I tried to hold back a tear "but that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is it?"

I took another deep breath "... for the past several years... I've wondered what would it be like if Kermit never left. I'm grateful that I have a new father now but... I couldn't help but wonder you know? Then there were all the times mom wasn't there for me and the nights where I would wait up half the night until mom would come home and... and now I find out that she's not even my real mom. That I spent, several years wishing that my dad was here only to find out he never was my father in the first place... that I've been staying up wishing that mom was home for so long to only find out I've been waiting for the wrong person?... can you see why I'm so worried?"

I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes as I looked at Riley like I had lost all hope in myself. All she could do was place her hand on mine.

"Maya, I know that this is big for you. And that you probably have no idea what to think. But I know, that no matter what happens, you're strong enough to make it through this. And if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'll do what I can to help you. And you don't have to tell everyone that you're adopted unless you want to."

That help me a little bit. I know she has no idea how to help but I know that's not gonna stop her from trying.

"Thanks" I got out. "So how do we start?"

"Well..." she thought about it for a second. Then she gave me a look that I could tell she was gonna regret saying what she said next. "We could try and... find your real parents?"

"Oh..." was all I could get out. "I... I guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it."

"We don't have to if you don't want."

"No, it's okay. I just... haven't thought about that yet."

"Well, whatever you choose to do, I'll be with you no matter what."

Did I really want to find my real parents? I had just found out that I'm adopted and now we're talking about finding my biological parents? I think I might want to slow down a bit. But on the other hand I would probably end up trying to find them eventually. "I guess it couldn't hurt to find out what there names are."

"If that's where you want to start." Said Riley as she stood up "Maybe my mom could help us..."

* * *

 _"I just want to know one thing."_

 _"Sure baby anything."_

 _"If... Shawn hadn't found out... would you have ever told me?"_

 _"... No."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I was afraid that if I did, you wouldn't see me as your mother anymore. Because ever since Kermit left I wasn't worrying about how to tell you that you're adopted. I was worrying about how to take care of my daughter. Because it doesn't matter if your adopted or not, what matters is that your my daughter, and I love you."_

 _Maya goes in to hug her mom_

 _"I love you too mom..."_

* * *

7:35 A.M. Now

Jenny Parker POV

Well, today is the day. After a long wait the day I've been waiting for has arrived. Today after school I begin my internship at a law firm in the city. Sure the only things I'll be doing will be stuff like getting coffee and filing paperwork as well as most likely doing other odd jobs around the place but hey, when it looks good on my college transcript, I have nothing to worry about. Maybe I'll even get into Harvard like I've been hoping for. But first I need to do well at my internship in order to get the best recommendation. I just hope that nothing goes wrong...

 _ring ring_

I pull out my phone, yep it's Lola, it's kinda always her.

"Hello" I said as I accept her call

"Hey! Are you there yet?" My excited best friend ask

"I haven't even left the house yet. I don't have to be there until 8."

"Well hey, when you do look me up I might possibly have a record there I don't know."

"Lola they're not gonna have any of your old speeding tickets."

"Hey you never know, I could have something else in there too."

"Yeah I highly doubt that but if it'll make you happy I'll see if I find something that you might be interested."

"Sweet, well I should probably let you go to work now."

"Yeah, I'll uh call you later then"

"Good thinking, later sister!" She replied before she hung up.

You know actually, that's probably the first time she's called me sister... I kinda like it. It has this nice feeling to it, then again I've never had a sister so I guess it's nice to finally hear it. Sister... It's gotta nice ring to it...

* * *

5 weeks ago...

"Ok, what is your current GPA?" Asked Lola as she read the question out loud. It was nice of her to want to help me out with my application for the internship at grant law firms. I really think that this would look good on my college transcript.

"Oh that's an easy one." I said

"How, do you keep it written down on a sticky note on your desk?" Lola remarked

"No, one of my teachers recently said that I now have a 4.2 average" I answered

"Only 4.2?" Lola said as she gave me a dirty look. "I would've expected you to be a 6.8 or something."

"They only go up to a 5.0 GPA Lola."

"Well that just means you would be above average then."

"I really don't think there's a way for me to be above average."

"Says the sophomore from my senior year geometry class." She noted

"True. But that doesn't mean I'm not a perfect student."

"In a sense you are."

"No I'm not."

"Jenny, you're doing this for your transcript for college, I know you're modest but on paper your the 'perfect' student." she said doing quotation marks with her fingers when she said "perfect"

"And yet I still need help making my own internship application." I noted

She just rolled her eyes at me and said "let's just move on to the next question."

"Yeah sure."

"So" she started. "It says here that you need to register for a workers permit if you want this to be a paid internship, do you have all the necessary paperwork to register?"

"Yeah it's all right here." I said as I handed her a file containing all my paperwork.

"Okay, let's see if you have everything." Said Lola as she opened up the folder

"You don't need to double check everything's in there." I told her

"Well if you're not the perfect student then it wouldn't hurt to double check huh?" She said teasing our previous conversation.

"Noted"

"Okay... school permission slip, doctors note, current school ID..."

(I honestly don't really know how to get a workers permit in New York I'm just going with what I've gathered so if I'm not correct on how to get this permit, sorry. At least I tried right?)

"Wait, Jenny?"

"Yes Lola?"

"What is this?" She asked, as she pulled out and showed me what she was looking at with a concerned look on her face.

I look at what she was showing me, and I realized why she was so concerned.

"Oh that." I replied "That's um... that's, well, they needed something to confirm my age so what you're holding is, my.. certificate of adoption."

"And why do you have a certificate of adoption?" She asked with this worried look on her face.

"Well, I don't think I've ever told you this so it makes sense why you're so confused, but I'm, Actually adopted." I answered, knowing that this next conversation will be interesting.

"Oh" she said, with a puzzled look on her face "How come you never told me that before?"

"Well this, may sound like something that you would say but mostly because you never asked. Besides it's no big deal." I said as I looked away to get back to the other paperwork I was working on.

"No big deal? Jenny I know you're modest but this is kinda something I should've known." Said Lola trying to get my attention "Could you at least explain to me how?"

I looked over to her puzzled. "What do you mean how?"

"Well... you know." She was trying to get the right words out "How you... got adopted."

"OK, when I was a baby, I was found on the doorstep of an orphanage in New Jersey. I stayed there until I was three years old. Then one day I was playing with another girl when my parents first met me. They were originally looking to adopt a baby but when they saw me... it was like they took pity on me since acording to the care taker, I was passed by about six different couples before my parents came. So after a few weeks and several visits from them, they came to see me and asked if I wanted to come home with them. I said yes and now years later here we are."

"Huh." She said with another odd look on her face. "And you're so chill with this because?"

"Because I know their not my real parents yet I'll gladly say they are." I quickly replied. Although I may have sounded like I was a little annoyed

"Okay" she said raising her hands up like she was in trouble "If you're so okay with it, why not just tell me that you were adopted in the first place?"

I guess I do owe her that much

"Do you know why people decide to adopt?"

"Because they like kids?"

"Everyone has their reasons why. Some people adopt because their ready to have a child. Some because they don't want the kid they already have to be lonely. For my parents, it was because they had been talking about having kids for awhile and unfortunately, they couldn't."

"What do you mean they couldn't?"

"I mean my mom can't physically have kids. She can't get pregnant so, they decided to adopt. And they choose me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but although I'm grateful for them taking me in. I don't really see them as my adoptive parents. I see them, as my real parents."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I? Their two amazing people that love me and care for me. I'm not there biological child yes, but in a way... I'm that child they couldn't have. And this may sound a little childish, but I'm grateful that I have them."

"So their your... real parents?"

"That's how I see it. And I'm proud of it." I said with a smile.

"Okay, could I just ask one question?" Asked Lola

"I don't see why not."

"Well... forgive me if I come off offensively, but have you ever... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret this... have you ever thought of finding your... actual, bio whatnot parents?

"Biological, and... you know, I've never really put that much thought into it."

"Wait really?"

"Well I mean I've thought about what they might have been like from time to time but other than that, I've never actually thought I should go and find them."

"Just, out of curiosity but why not?"

"Well like I said, I think of my adoptive parents as my real parents. So why look for your real parents when their right in front of you?"

"I guess that makes sense, but what if one day you meet your actual parents? What would you say?"

"Never thought about that before. But whatever happens, I'll cross that path when I reach it."

"Well if that's what you want to do, fine by me."

"Oh well thank you for your blessing." I said sarcastically

"You're welcome" she replied acknowledging the sarcasm

"So, any other questions on the application?" I asked changing the subject

"Just a few more."

"Well then let's get started then."

* * *

7:58 AM

Maya POV from the front entrance to the law firm

This is it then...

Jenny POV from the side entrance to the law firm

This is it then...

Both girls POV

"Let's do this." They both say out loud.

And with that said, they both enter the building. Unknown to them that their lives are about to be changed for good...

 **To be continued...**


End file.
